


Confession?!

by Kantarera



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Shounen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantarera/pseuds/Kantarera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima Shintarou is definitely not the easiest man to win over, but how is Takao going to handle that? [MidoTaka]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession?!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:- Originally written for Midotaka Day (6/10), edited and just reposting it.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-KnB stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked. Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it sucked (I think I screwed up badly this time).
> 
> Story playlist: Ashita, Boku wa Kimi Ai ni Iku by Wakaba (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ED) - Please take a listen because it's absolutely perfect for them ;)

**Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari**

 

Takao Kazunari never felt more undecided than he did at that moment, not even when he was choosing which high school to attend last year which was  _supposed_  to be one of the biggest decisions he had to make in his life.

What he's doing could very well destroy the precious friendship that he has with Midorima, as well as the future of Shutoku's basketball. He's going to confess to Midorima, well at least he plans to.

Yes, he's in love with his best friend and his partner in basketball, and he has been for quite a while.

It wasn't even like he hasn't confessed to anyone before. He has, in fact he used to have a girlfriend back in middle school even though they broke up just before graduation. Not that he's being narcissistic or anything (unlike Aomine Daiki), but he is one of the most popular guys in school. It's probably due of the fact that he's on the basketball team, plus his class joker status and his easy going personality that naturally draws people to him. Because of that, it seems like he has no shortage of admirers who do confess to him regularly.

He could literally ask out any girl he liked in school, and they probably won't turn him down and yet, he had to fall in love with the most unattainable person he had ever met: Midorima Shintarou.

He had to admit, he used to hate Midorima very much back in middle school, along with every member of the Generation of Miracles. He even vowed to defeat them one day, especially Midorima, but it seems fate always has a funny was to mess with you.

He chose to enter Shutoku High because of its basketball club, as Shutoku does hold the title as one of the 'Three Kings of Tokyo'. His basketball skills were better than most middle school players even though he couldn't measure up to the miracles, he definitely had what it takes to join Shutoku's team of elites. Only what he didn't expect was, to become teammates with Midorima Shintarou himself.

 

" _Hey, you're Midorima Shintarou aren't you?"_

" _Yes. How do you know my name?"_

" _I think everyone who played basketball in the middle school circuit knows who you are. I really didn't expect to see you here in Shutoku.'_

" _Yes, and you are?"_

" _Takao Kazunari. We've met before but I don't think you'll remember me. You crushed my team badly when we last played against each other.."_

" _I'm sorry but I really don't remember. I suppose you bear a grudge against me."_

" _I did but now since we're now teammates, I've let it all go."_

" _What's your sign?"_

" _Sign? Oh you mean horoscope sign. I'm a Scorpio, why?"_

" _Scorpios are very compatible with Cancers."_

" _What has that got to do with me?"_

" _You'll see soon enough."_

 

He was surprised to find that out of the many people he met in his new school, the one he got along best with was the green haired shooting guard.

The beginning was a bit rough on him, to the point Takao almost couldn't stand Midorima and his ridiculous demands, as did the rest of the team. Even so, Takao could see that Midorima is 100% committed to his game and he puts in more effort than anyone else. Eventually, he got used to it and just gave in to whatever his Shin-chan demands, most of the time anyway.

Even though he was usually ordered around by Midorima and dealing with his eccentric mad scientist attitude, it was impossible to hate him, and he actually enjoyed the time spent with him.

Sounds a bit masochistic doesn't it?

And somewhere along the hours of lugging him all over town and attending basketball practice together, he fell in love with Midorima. Maybe his feelings changed from the time they were caught in the rain on Sunday afternoon and they were forced to take shelter in a bus stop. Midorima had taken off his jacket and put it around Takao's shoulders since he didn't bring one that day.

Or it could be that evening where their basketball practice ended later than usual, he had pedaled his Shin-chan home under the beautiful setting sun which lit the sky up in its fiery colour and bathed Midorima in a radiant glow, making him look even more enchanting.

Yes, he sounds like one of those love-struck fools in those annoying shoujo mangas that his sister reads almost religiously. Even though he's not those simpering idiots who doesn't have to guts to say "I love you" to the one person that mattered, he's still scared, but not of the rejection that Shin-chan was sure to give, but the fact that he was going to lose his best friend because he couldn't control his feelings for him.

Takao sighed for the umpteenth time that night and plopped down onto his bed.

 _To confess, or not to confess?_  Takao thought constantly to himself.

This confession is a huge risk, and it brings consequences unknown. If he accepts it, hallelujah, the gods have granted his wish right there. But what comes after they start dating, it completely unknown. If he got rejected, either his Shin-chan completely severs his ties with him and endanger the entire future of Shutoku's basketball, or he'd be relegated to the awkward post failed confession friendship phase and still endanger Shutoku's future.

This whole confession thing is really a double edged sword.

All of a sudden, he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. He assumed it was his mother, offering him a plate of fruits again.

"Okaa-san, I told you, I don't want dessert tonight." Takao called out loudly, hoping his mother would get the message and leave him alone.

If she saw him in troubled like that, she would prod him on and on until he gave her an answer. He already had enough on his plate for now, and he didn't think he could deal with his mother's interrogations.

The bedroom door opened and Takao was about open his mouth to tell her again when he heard another's familiar voice. "Nii-san, it's me."

Takao turned and saw his younger sister standing in the doorway. "Hiyori. What is it?"

The girl walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her before plopping down on the bed next to her brother. "Something's on your mind, isn't it?"

"Hah? Nothing's wrong with me, I'm being perfectly fine." Takao tried smiling at his sister but she just frowned at him.

"You're lying, nii-san. Something is troubling you and I can see it. You weren't your usual self today at dinner."

One lesson that Takao never learns in his household is, he can lie to anyone he wished to without getting caught, except Hiyori. She may not have the hawk eye like he did, but she's unusually sharp at reading others emotions and picking out the lies anyone told her.

"I can never lie to you, can I? Fine, I'm having an internal conflict."

"Over Midorima-kun right?"

Takao's eyes widened. "How did you…"

"Please nii-san, I have eyes. I can see the way you look at him and the way you always 'Sin-chan this' and 'Shin-chan that'. Okaa-san and oyaji might not notice but I do."

Takao is rendered speechless. Has he been that obvious about it?

"No, you're not being obvious. It's just that I'm good at picking up hints." Hiyori smiled cockily at her brother.

Oh great, he just thought out loud, makes things even better.

Hiyori was a year younger than him, and she's still studying in his old middle school, but the way she acts and thinks makes her seem like she's the older one of the two instead of the other way round.

"Why don't you just confess? It's not like you've never done it before in the past. Just tell him how you feel, that would lessen the burden isn't it?"

Takao chuckled. "Nice try kid, but that's exactly what's I've been debating internally about. Confessing is a huge risk. I need to think of the consequences."

"Ever heard of the phrase  _don't think, just do it_?"

"That? If everyone who's ever heard this phrase just keeps on doing things on an impulse, we'd be at war by now."

Hiyori scowled at his brother's lame ass attempt of a joke. "That's not what I meant. You should at least tell him how you feel. Even if he rejects you, at least you'll have the consolation of knowing that you tried rather than just sit around and wait for him to come running into your arms, because he won't."

His sister had a point there, a very good point in fact.

"So… what do you propose I do?"

Hiyori looked thoughtful for a while. "Find an opportunity and tell him that you like him. Then, convince him or blackmail him into going on a date with you."

"Blackmail?"

"Yes, blackmail. Aren't you supposed to be really good at those?"

Hmm, yes. He hadn't thought of blackmail yet. Midorima always had a hard time saying no whenever Takao resorted to blackmail. Although it was a little low of him that he had to resort to blackmail but, these desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I didn't say you had to do anything too extreme. Just targeting his male ego should be fine, given a guy like Midorima-kun must have his pride to upkeep."

Takao smirked to himself this time. Now  _this_  he can totally do. All he has to do now is be completely honest about liking him, and then voice his date as a sort of challenge to Midorima, to prove him wrong once and for all.

Yes, Midorima will never turn down a challenge like that, not when his male pride is in question.

"My dear imotou-chan, you've just solved my problems for me."

"But the services of a genius isn't for free, not even for you nii-san." His sister smirked.

"No problem. I'll buy you all the mangas you want for the next month." Takao offered. This meant he wouldn't be able to buy his own mangas for the following month but for now, he just doesn't care.

"Now that is a sweet deal. Glad doing business with you, nii-san."

Takao felt an incredible burden lifted off his shoulders. One month's worth of mangas for his sister is definitely worth it.

"But wait nii-san. If you're the one confessing to Midorima-kun, does that make you the seme of this relationship, or are you going to be the uke?" Hiyori asked his brother, with a curious look on her face.

Takao's happy face was immediately contorted into confusion. "What's a 'seme'?

Hiyori's face morphed into a look of mischief. "Wait here."

She went out of the bedroom and come back several moments later with a stack of mangas and novels.

"Here nii-san, this shall enlighten you about that subject."

She dropped the pile of books onto his bed and ran out off the bedroom as fast as she could. Takao was confused at his sister's sudden departure until he saw what was on the cover of the pile of books.

It was a picture of two boys in a passionate embrace, the taller on lowering down to kiss the other boy.

"TAKAO HIYORI...!" Takao's voice echoed through the house, and probably through the entire neighbourhood too.

That night, Takao realized that his sweet younger sister just wasn't as innocent as he thought, and her reading material didn't just include shoujo mangas.

* * *

**~\\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

"Shin-chan…..!" That annoying voice shouted all the way from the doorway of his classroom.

"What is I again, Takao?"

"Come up to the rooftop during lunchtime. I have something for you."

Midorima gave a sigh and nodded in his partner's direction before turning his attention back to the book he was reading. Takao's always been like that, always calling him for stupid things like the best way to piss Miyaji-senpai off, or how fun would it be to prank call Ootsubo-senpai.

2 years ago, he would not entertain such useless whims from anyone, not even for Akashi (except maybe when Akashi feels like threatening him with something sharp). But somehow, Midorima would let Takao get away with almost everything he does, like changing his phone's wallpaper of his daily lucky item to his own selfie that he took moments before while Midorima walked into the locker room.

Takao was a strange guy, always smiling and joking around in that happy-go-lucky manner of his. Even when they first met each other officially on the first day of high school, Midorima thought Takao was weird.

Most of his opponents would have harboured a grudge towards him for crushing them badly back in middle school, Takao was no exception. But the fact that he could still accept him as a teammate and support him wholeheartedly on court, and be his almost best friend off court, that set him apart from the rest of the people around him.

All his life, people have kept him at a certain distance, with the exception of his family and the Miracles of course. People avoided getting too close to him, probably due to his towering stature, his cold and slightly eccentric attitude, or maybe even his skills on basketball court. But Takao not only did the complete opposite of what others did, he tried his best to get to know him (in that annoying way of his), and even tried to breach the high walls he built around himself to make him appear to be the cool, polite (and scary!) Midorima Shintarou others saw him to be.

And that made him glad that he had someone like Takao at his side, not that he'd admit it to anyone else until he dies.

So at lunch time, he grabbed his bento that his mother prepared for him that day along with a green ribbon (his lucky item of the day) and made his way up to the school rooftop. When he reached there, Takao was already there. Takao caught sight of him and waved him over.

"What is it this time Takao?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to try some my bento. I made it myself, with a little help from my sister." Takao announced to him proudly.

Midorima scanned the simple bento that Takao had pushed in his direction. Just some octopi-shaped sausages, egg rolls, cherry tomatoes with a portion of rice sprinkled with black sesame seeds. Nothing special but since it looked fairly edible and it was Takao's cooking, he was willing to try, even a little. It can't get any worse than Momoi's cooking, he and the rest of the Miracles damned nearly had to get their stomach pumped from eating some charcoal-like substance which she called egg rolls.

After muttering a simple 'ittadakimasu', he picked up a piece of egg with his chopsticks and carefully put it in his mouth, chewing a couple of times before swallowing.

"How was it? Good? Bad?" Takao asked excitedly.

"It was alright; at least I know I won't get food poisoning from it."

"Then, you can have the rest of my bento, I'll just eat yours. Your mother's fried chicken just happens to be my favourite." Takao happily swapped their bentos before Midorima had a chance to protest.

Midorima sighed inwardly before eating the rest of Takao's bento in silence. It was surprisingly good. He didn't know that Takao could cook.

"Hey, Shin-chan. Now that we've swapped bentos and all, it really feels like we're lovers." Takao said casually to Midorima, who choked on an egg roll he was eating.

"What kind of rubbish are you spouting Takao?"

"Nothing, I'm just quoting one of my sister's shoujo mangas, that's all." Takao smiled at him before turning back to his food.

 _Takao is acting even stranger than usual,_ Midorima mused inwardly. Perhaps there's something on his mind today.

"You know what Shin-chan, I like you, and I don't mean it in the friendship way." Takao announced suddenly.

"Wh-what are you talking about, you idiot?" Midorima stuttered in shock.

"To put it simply, I like you Shin-chan and I just confessed to you."

"A confession?! Are you mad? In case you haven't realized, we're both guys."

"I know, but it doesn't bother me in the least."

"No, but it bothers  _me_." Midorima countered.

"So you're saying, you don't like me, even as a friend or a teammate?"

"No, of course not. You're my  _friend_ , and I really  _don't_  see you that way."

"Okay, so go out on one date with me. Just one, and if you don't like it, we can go back to being friends and forget all this ever happened."

"I refuse."

"Why?"

"Because I know my feelings won't change even after that date. I'm sorry Takao but nothing is going to change."

"How do you know? Am I that despicable of a person? Is that why you won't give me a chance?"

"No."

"Then go on that one date with me, prove me wrong. Or is it you're afraid of what's going to happen after that." Takao taunted.

A vein pulsed on Midorima's forehead. He was not scared. He just didn't see the point to trying something that's already certain to fail. He squared his shoulders and looked at Takao right in the eye.

"I am not afraid. Fine, I will go on  _one_  date with you but I'm telling you, it won't change things."

"There, that wasn't so hard isn't it? Oha Asa said that Scorpios would be lucky in love matters today, looks like I am indeed lucky today. Thank you Shin-chan, cheers to our ace-sama!" Takao grinned happily.

Midorima felt like banging his head on the nearest wall right now.

Takao had somehow conned him into agreeing to go on a date with him. How can he be so stupid? No wonder Oha Asa said that Cancers will be experiencing a loss today. He sighed as he pushed his glasses up and continued eating.

 _One date will not change anything, I will prove him wrong,_  Midorima promised himself.

Takao glanced secretly at Midorima's silent profile with a smile on his face.

He'd done it, he confessed to Shin-chan. The bait has been cast and now, all he had to do is carry out that well-thought plan and reel him in. He would lose whenever he played Janken with Midorima but this time, the winner is going to be him, and with Shin-chan as his prize.

 

**_-owari-_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for the suckish writing, cheesiness and super OCC-ness, sorry if I disappointed you.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Peace out XD


End file.
